Vehicle washing and servicing structures serve a variety of useful purposes, such as providing a location for washing and waxing a vehicle or providing consumers with a location and services for receiving a vehicle oil change. For example, a vehicle washing and servicing structure may include a coin operated manual washing system having a soap and water supply used with a simple brush and nozzle device, or may include oil changing and lubricating services to provide a vehicle owner with an oil change in ten minutes or less. Additionally, owning and maintaining a vehicle washing and servicing structure may be very profitable.
Current permanent vehicle washing and servicing structures, however, suffer several disadvantages. For example, economic viability of constructing and maintaining a permanent vehicle washing and servicing structure may depend on consumer demand at a particular location. However, determining economic viability may require expending large sums to construct and operate the vehicle washing and servicing structure over a period of time until a sales volume can be established. In addition, consumer demand may be so overwhelming that a larger vehicle washing and servicing structure could have been constructed and maintained profitably. However, structural changes to the vehicle washing and servicing structure may be costly and time-consuming.